<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Exit Music (For a Film) by MintyBoi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240901">Exit Music (For a Film)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyBoi/pseuds/MintyBoi'>MintyBoi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Song Fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Episode: s02e15 Revelations, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Spencer Reid, Kidnapped Spencer Reid, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Spencer Reid Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:00:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyBoi/pseuds/MintyBoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is pretty much a play by play of Reid getting tortured but it fit really well with the song lyrics so I did a thing. </p>
<p>The lyrics and song is Exit Music (For a Film) by Radiohead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Song Fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Exit Music (For a Film)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Wake</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>From your sleep</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The drying of</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Your tears</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spencer was still in the shed. Everything hurt. He wanted everything to stop hurting. Tobias approached him, offering to take away the pain. Spencer with tear filled eyes begged for the pain back, wishing he hadn’t wished it away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Today</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We escape</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We escape</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He saw hallucinations of his mother and father fighting. Remembered climbing in bed with his mother on a particularly bad day. He was no longer in physical pain but the emotional guilt of seeing his mother taking care of him was almost too much to bear. He wanted it to go away, he wished it away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Pack</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And get dressed</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Before your father hears us</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tobias was begging Spencer to be quiet. He kept telling Spencer that regardless of where they went that Charles would find them. That Charles was always there. He kept muttering “honor thy mother and father” again and again until he could no longer deal and disappeared. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Before</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>All hell</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Breaks loose</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spencer didn’t think it could get worse until Tobias came back with the computers. He realized now that Tobias was back-up for business. When Raphael took over Spencer wanted to cover in fear. When he heard his team was watching he tried to deliver a message, speaking about poaching. He didn’t want to choose, he hoped Gideon realized that. He didn’t want to pick anyone to die, he wasn’t an unsub. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Breathe</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Keep breathing</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don't loose</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Your nerve</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spencer didn’t know exactly what happened. One second Charles was yelling about how he was as weak as his son. Then he couldn’t breathe, the next moment he saw a bright light, his chest felt tight like he hadn’t been breathing and Tobias was giving him CPR. He took jagged, greedy breaths of the stale to warm air around him. The whole shed stunk, but from his new vantage point of the floor he could see an old tombstone. He was in a cemetery. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Breathe</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Keep breathing</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I can't do this</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Alone</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spencer was all alone again. He had denounced his team. He had to just keep breathing and hope that the team could find him. He wondered if they could see him, he couldn’t tell if the camera was on. He didn’t know if he could keep going on like this. He wondered if would have been better if he had died. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sing</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then choose one to die. An empty chamber. Odds change.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Us a song</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chose. An empty chamber. Odds change, but in whose favor?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A song to keep</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Life is a choice. An empty chamber. The odds change, but Reid decides he wants to be found alive. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Us warm</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Choose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There's</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Such a chill</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Such a chill</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I choose Aaron Hotchner.” Reid never thought he would set an unsub on his boss. He just hopes Hotch gets all the clues before Hankel gets either of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You can laugh</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A spineless laugh</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He laughs slightly when Tobias tells they are in a cemetery, he was right now he just needs the team to find his clues. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We hope your</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Rules and wisdom choke you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The drugs make him relive sending away his mother. He admits his sins to Charles. He has condemned himself. He knows his scripture, he knows his sin. This he can truly call a sin, he is truly guilty of this. He always feels that he should have been a better son, but like mother like son work came first and family second. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Now</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We are one</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>In everlasting peace</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was digging his own grave. He was digging his own grave. He was digging-and then there was the gun and he could see lights of a possible search party. If there was a god after all of this it better be a search party. He got the lucky odds, he didn’t give statistics. It made him feel empty as Tobais asked if he would get to see his mother, Reid needed to go see his mother. Three for the price of one. The father, the son and the holy ghost all in one body, now dead in a lasting peace. Reid’s arm itched.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We hope that you choke</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That you choke</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reid’s arm was itching. He pretended he needed a second with his horror. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We hope that you choke</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That you choke</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled out two vials from Tobias’s pocket and transferred them into his own. His body was itching. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We hope</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That you choke</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That you choke</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He found himself locked in bathroom stalls in police stations, reliving and relieving. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>